Different From You
by pure-yang
Summary: Sakura, a punk PK [[pastor's kid]] moved away from Tomoeda when she was little, leaving her best friend, Syaoran behind. Having a promise kept, she moves back to Tomoeda. But has Sakura and Syaoran changed after the years?
1. Flashback to the Beyond

Different From You Author - Z-ride  
  
A/N: Hey. uh. my first fanfic. don't be mad if I'm not a good writer. just started. oh. no magic. sorry! Oh! If you want to read up on me, go to ::sigh:: I don't own any CCS characters. They are owned by CLAMP. Because if I DID own them. then I wouldn't be writing fanfic. now would i?  
  
Chapter 1 - Flashback to the beyond  
  
Sakura Kinomoto stared out of the window of her bedroom. She moved to Tokyo when she was about 7 and ½ years old. She had the hard life without her best friend. or at least past best friend Syaoran Li. She had one friend though. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. They've become somewhat close, and Tomoyo agreed to move in with them. Why? Because now Sakura was going back to her REAL home, Tomoeda, Japan.  
  
"Kaijuu." Touya called from downstairs. Sakura's gotten used to this nickname. but hated it. "What do you want?" She called back, exasperated. "It's time to bring down your boxes!" He yelled back, a rather large sweat drop appearing on his head. "I already brought them down, baka! If you'd take time to notice things!! I'm packing up! DON'T BOTHER ME!" Sakura yelled with a hint of pissiness in her voice. "Crap, she's got a temper." Tomoyo stated, entering the household through the open door. "Yeah, Arigato for stating the obvious," he replied, walking away. "Well, I now know why she's usually pissed at you now," she murmured, walking up the staircase.  
  
Sakura was found packing her clothes into her suitcase. Tomoyo smiled at all the clothes. She knew Sakura never EVER liked dresses, so she never made them. Just tight shirts with chains that hung or baggy pants with patched in phrases on the side of the leg. Thanks to Sakura, she's improved her clothing making skills. "What are we going to wear on our first day of school?" Tomoyo asked, adjusting her strap on her duffel bag. Sakura looked into her bag and got out a black shirt that said, "Smile! It confuses people" on it and a pair of baggy camo pants. Tomoyo nodded, "Okay, but I'm going to wear something more. girlish than your outfit." Sakura chuckled, "Yeah I know. You're like. my complete opposite with the clothes." They began a small conversation, well. Tomoyo was talking, about a possibility about meeting someone special over at Tomoeda, then Touya told them to move it or lose it before they would be left behind.  
  
While riding in the car to their destined home, Sakura was thinking about what Tomoyo said while in her old room.  
  
"Maybe you'll meet someone that'd look beyond your clothes. You know Sakura- chan, some of the guys at our old school liked you, but you were too. tough for them."  
  
Sakura looked out her window and watched the scenery speed past her. like her memories of her old best friend, Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Seijuu Elementary ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Little Sakura [[age 5]] sat at the sandbox staring at the ants that walked across it. "The leader is like Moses, leading them across the desert from Egypt, running away from Pharaoh," she muttered. The girls heard what she said and pushed her into the sand. "Kinomoto is such a pastor's baby!" One of them said, flipping her blond ponytail. Sakura glared at them and dusted her self off, "For your information, my daddy IS a pastor! And I'm not a baby! At least I can read! NOT LIKE YOU!" The girls gasped and ran to a group of other girls so that they wouldn't get in trouble. "Oi! Did they hurt you?" A little boy with unruly chestnut colored hair and gentle amber eyes asked, picking Sakura up by her hands. "No. They just pushed me. I got sand in my pockets now," she said, looking into her red pants, "Thanks for helping me up." The boy stopped her, "What's your name? I'm new." Sakura smiled, "Kinomoto Sakura, yours?" The boy smiled, too, "Li Syaoran. It's nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san." Sakura looked down, "You can call me Sakura, Li-kun." Syaoran shook his head, "No, Sakura-chan. You can call me Syaoran."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Age 6 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Don't do that Sakura! You're going to get hurt!" Syaoran exclaimed, pulling her away. "SYAORAN! IT'S JUST THE SLIDES! Kami-sama, I'm not going to get hurt! Calm down!" Sakura said, pulling herself toward the slide. "BUT TAKASHI SAID THAT AT THE END OF THE SLIDES, SOME MONSTER WILL EAT YOU UP!!" Syaoran cried, pulling her arm harder. "Takashi lies remember! RIKA SAYS SO!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran let go, "Fine! But if I lose my best friend, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Sakura thought about it a while, "FINE I'll stay off the slides." Syaoran turned around and hugged her tight, "GOOD, because I didn't feel like seeing you BEING EATEN BY A MONSTER!" She gasped for air and flapped her arms around like a bird about to take flight, "SYAORAN, GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Age 7 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "WHAT!?!? YOU'RE MOVING!?" Little Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs. Little Sakura nodded slowly, letting the tears in her eyes fall freely. "WHY ARE YOU MOVING!?" Syaoran yelled, jumping up and down hysterically. "Remember when my mom died? Yeah, Touya heard about the school in Tokyo that she wanted him to go to, so he's going there for high school. I'm promise I'll be back Syaoran-kun! Don't worry! I promise! And when I make a promise, I always keep it!" Sakura replied, grabbing Syaoran's hand and holding it to keep in down. "NO! You have to stay here!" Syaoran yelled, holding onto her hand tightly. Sakura hugged him tightly, "Don't cry Syao- kun, I promise I'll be back when we get to high school." Syaoran looked at her, "HIGH SCHOOL?? THAT'S TOO LONG!!" Sakura shook her head, "I promise, no sooner, no later." Then the two kids broke into a fit of sobs, crying, sniffling, hugging, and more and more promises. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Sakura-chan we're here! Kirei!! It's so peaceful!" Tomoyo exclaimed looking out her window. Sakura looked to the side, "Yeah. It's been peaceful."  
  
"Syaoran, what are you thinking about?" Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother, asked, looking at her son with sadness equaling that of Syaoran. "Remember Sakura?" He asked, looking down at his new school supplies. "Yes of course. You two were the best of friends. She was very beautiful, I don't think I'll ever forget that girl," Yelan replied, sitting down beside her son. "Yes I know Okaa-san, but. She made a promise to come back at high school. We're at our freshman year! What if she doesn't come?!?" Syaoran exclaimed, staring at a random object. "Syaoran, you and I both know that she'll keep that promise to you. If she doesn't come back, then it's up to you to go and find her," Yelan replied calmly. A disturbing silence overcame the room until a thought came to Yelan's mind, "I almost forgot about the new neighbors across the street! They're coming today! [[And I know WHO they are. Syaoran. I hope you'll be happy now.]]. Syaoran, I need you to come with me. I think they'll need a strong man like you to help them with their boxes."  
  
Sakura looked at their new house. She turned around to another house across the street and turned around again. "Why does that house seem so familiar?" She asked Touya. "I don't know," he shrugged, carrying his suitcase, "Get my computer box, will you?" Sakura growled in frustration and picked up the heavy box. After almost eight years of growing up without Syaoran, she seemed to be a lot stronger. Tomoyo carried in her duffel bag into the house, "When you get inside, I PROMISE to give you the good room. if I don't find it first." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her and walked to the porch. "Konichiwa!" A woman called to her. She turned around with the box in her arms, and being the clutz she is, she tripped on one of the steps of the porch. The box was caught into someone else's arms while Sakura was left on the pavement. "GOMEN NASAI!!! My SON here forgot that there was someone behind the box," The woman apologized. "No problem. LI-SENSEI!?" Sakura exclaimed, running into her arms. "It's good to have you back, Sakura- chan," she said, stroking her auburn hair. Sakura turned slowly to the boy holding the box. "Put down the box, kid," She said demandingly. The boy gently put the box down and looked at Sakura. "SAKURA!!!" The boy exclaimed, scooping her up into a tight hug. "SYAORAN!!!" She yelled, happy that she was back in her best friends arms.  
  
TBC A/N - SOOO!! WHACHA THINK?? I'll let you decide! I'll update soon. But if it's not successful. then GRR TO YE ALL!! Z-ride 


	2. Starting Over

Different From You By Z-ride  
  
A/N so who cares that I didn't get a lot of reviews, so what? I'm okay with that! XP  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW CCS!! Gosh  
  
Chapter 2: Starting Over  
  
It was the first day of school. Literally. Not just for Sakura. I mean. the beginning of the school year. Sakura was all set and ready to go. but was just waiting for Tomoyo to get out of the bathroom and finish her eyeliner. or whatever she was doing.  
  
"COME ON TOMOYO-CHAN!! HURRY UP!!!" Sakura yelled from her porch, spinning her skateboard wheel.  
  
"HOLD ON!! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY LIP GLOSS!!" Tomoyo yelled, from the upstairs bathroom.  
  
Sakura groaned in exasperation and decided to skate around on the driveway. It was the only thing that kept her occupied for the time being.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" A particular boy called from across the street. [[Syaoran]] Sakura thought as she looked up from what she was doing.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted quietly, getting off her skateboard. He looked at her for a moment then looked at her. really. Her eyes, hands. anything that would trigger any memories.  
  
"Syaoran. Get a grip, man. We're fourteen, I can change," Sakura said, hopping on her skateboard again.  
  
"Yeah. but when we were little, I don't remember you liking skateboards," Syaoran said, watching her stunts.  
  
"Yeah well, you don't remember that you hated skateboards. You thought I'd get hurt very badly, like Onii-chan. NOPE!! I'm completely okay," Sakura retorted, doing an olley.  
  
"What else changed about you Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, feeling a twinge of electricity when he touched her hair as it flew past him.  
  
"I play electric guitar," She replied, doing another trick.  
  
"No more gymnastics? Or cheerleading?" He asked a hint of shock within his voice. "Nope. No more gymnastics or cheerleading. I took up singing though. Does that qualify now?" Sakura asked, falling off her skateboard onto the pavement. "Crap," She muttered, dusting off her pants.  
  
"Now I know why I didn't want you to do skateboarding, Sakura. Precious cherry blossom," Syaoran teased, helping her up.  
  
"I'm not so precious, Syaoran-kun. Need I remind you, I can take pain," Sakura said, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him down to the grass, "But can YOU?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her oddly and looked at her hands. "What did you do to your hands?!" He asked, taking one of them and examining it.  
  
"When you play guitar, it hurts and you get calluses. When you skateboard, you fall on them. And thanks for reminding me that my hands aren't covered!" Sakura exclaimed, retrieving something out of her pockets.  
  
They were sort of like gloves ((sort of like what Ash wears in Pokemon.)), black gloves with the fingers cut off. On the wrist part, there was something embroidered onto them. It read, "Ying Fa - Revelation 21:4"  
  
"Ying Fa," He whispered, "That's what I used to call you when we were little." He looked at her in the eye, noticing something different about her. Her eyes didn't seem to glow like they used to.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!! You didn't tell me you met a boy already!" Tomoyo shrieked, coming towards her and Syaoran with her picture phone ((A/N Lucky)).  
  
"DON'T TAKE A PICTURE! YOU DO YOU DIE, CHILD!" Sakura said, holding up her fist. Tomoyo giggled and took a picture anyway. "You two look perfect together!" She squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Sakura-chan, who is that?" Syaoran asked, staring wide-eyed in horror. Sakura got up and sat on the porch. "That's Tomoyo, one of my best friends. well. the second one out of two," She replied, leaning on one of the posts.  
  
"Only two friends so far?!" Syaoran yelled, trying to keep his cool. Which he didn't have ((A/N Sorry Syaoran fans, but I'm kind of sick of the fanfics that have him as "Mr. Cool")). She nodded and looked at the guitar that lay on the porch. "Who left it there!?  
  
"I brought it out for you. I know you can't skateboard on campus. but you can make music!" Tomoyo piped happily. She turned to Syaoran, "Do you play any instruments?"  
  
Syaoran nodded slowly, "I sort of play piano. But my friend Eriol is much better." Tomoyo's eyes widened, "You mean, you know ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA??!!! OH MY GOSH!!!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Tomoyo. He's the one you listen to every single day on your CDs?" Tomoyo nodded vigorously and turned to Syaoran again, "YOU MUST INTRODUCE ME TO HIM!!!" Sakura shook her head hopelessly and picked up her acoustic guitar.  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked, as he watched her get her bike and guitar case on her back. "To school?" Sakura retorted returning to her business. "But you don't know the way!!" Syaoran yelled, trying to hold her back.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Sakura groaned in exasperation, "I know the way!! I'm breaking out of my 'Little Miss Late' habit, alright? Don't worry about me." She put aside Syaoran's hand and rode to her route to school.  
  
"She's going to take the cherry blossom path," Tomoyo stated, getting out her bike. Syaoran looked at her in confusion. "Cherry blossom path?" He repeated, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"You know. the road with all the Sakura trees?" She replied, putting her ponytail into the helmet carefully as to not ruin it, "You should know. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. HOW DO YOU KNOW SAKURA-CHAN?!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her oddly and raised an eyebrow, "We were best friends when we were really little." Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "You must be the little boy hugging Sakura after you both got off the roller coaster ride at the Tomoeda fair."  
  
Syaoran nodded and smiled warmly, "Yeah, we were so scared, but Sakura dared me to go with her. So I did, and when we got off, I was so terrified, I hugged her. And SHE WAS LAUGHING!" Tomoyo giggled, "Yeah, when she came to Tokyo, she was known as a daredevil. It wasn't a good label, because she didn't make any other friends than me. and well you."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and decided to chase after Sakura. Knowing her, she can just be sitting on one of the benches staring up at the sky or something. "See you at school, Tomoyo-san. I'm sure Eriol-kun will see you and want to get to know you," he teased, rollerblading to the street Sakura went to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat underneath a tree on a pedestrian bench. She was looking at a picture in her wallet taken several years ago. It was a picture of Syaoran and her sitting at the end of the slide. She smiled warmly and stared at the little version of Syaoran. He was chubby and his eyes were full of love for the little girl he sat next to. She remembered how long it took to finally convince Syaoran that Takashi was lying all along. It wasn't easy though. he was so determined that there actually WAS a monster down there. But she was more determined to get Syaoran to be brave... so she promised to go with him. And Yelan took that picture for them.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" Syaoran called, sitting down next to her, panting for air. "Syaoran-kun? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to walk with Tomoyo or something," Sakura said, patting Syaoran's back.  
  
"Um. She has her own bike! Next subject. uh. Can you play your guitar for me?" Syaoran asked, looking at her case. She rolled her eyes and got her guitar out.  
  
It was a red guitar with the name "Ying Fa" in white. She looked at the falling Sakura petals as she played "Here Without You" by 3 doors down [[woot woot Kevin!]]  
  
TBC  
  
A/N HEHEHEHEHEHEhahahahah Do you consider that a cliffy?? Hmmm?? Well. I'll update. someday. THAT'S ANOTHER SONG! I'm so HYPER! 


	3. Hidden Jewel

Different From You Z-ride  
  
A/N – WELCOME FELLOW READERS!!! This chapter... may get sappy. ::sigh:: because...::sigh:: KEBINU-KUN!! WAH! This chapter was supposed to be angst- ish but FORGET THAT! LETS GET OUR SAP ON!  
  
Disclaimer – You know, right? SO THEN I DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 3: Hidden Jewel  
  
As Sakura played, Syaoran looked at her differently. She changed a lot over the years. Her hair was tied back, but a few shoulder length strands were casually draping her cheeks. Her shirt, though it was black, outlined her curves. She wore no make-up, but the faint yet visible moisture from her lip balm made her lips look...  
  
"You've changed, Ying Fa," Syaoran breathed, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She stopped playing and looked at Syaoran from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Shut up," She said flatly, proceeding to play another song [[Bring me to life – Evanescence]], "So what? It's not like I turned into Shiriru."  
  
Syaoran furrowed his eyes in concern. She still remembered Shiriru, the girl who made a part of her childhood miserable. "Why would you turn into Shiriru? You're... my Ying Fa," He said gently, putting a hand on her elbow.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, checked her watch, and began packing her guitar. "We better go to school now. We're freshman, they're going to cream us like pudding."  
  
Syaoran picked up his backpack and stood up, waiting for her to finish zipping her backpack / guitar case. "Let's go," She said, walking behind Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAH!! IT'S SYAORAN!" The freshman girls squealed as he walked in. Then an expected and abrupt silence filled the halls as they looked at the new girl behind him.  
  
"Who is that?!" One of the girls asked, leaning in so that she could back- bite to a group near to her. Syaoran looked at Sakura. She was okay with this?  
  
"I'm used to this. Almost eight years of practice," She whispered proudly, adjusting the guitar case on her back [[if you're wondering what kind of case it is, it's the kind of case that has the front pockets and have back pack straps]].  
  
"SYAORAN, who is she?" A girl with raven, black hair and pig tails asked, leaping in front of him.  
  
Syaoran looked back and smiled, "You should know who this is, Meiling. I mean... All three of us played together when you'd come to visit."  
  
Meiling looked at the girl. She had put on a cap and looked down so no one could see her eyes. Figures. She's such a guy. "Who is it?" she said, pretending to be sweet.  
  
The girl looked up and took off the cap. "Kinomoto Sakura," she said with no emotion. Meiling's eyes lit up and hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"IT'S YOU!! IT'S YOU!! OH KAMI-SAMA ITS YOU!" She squealed, squeezing her tiny body.  
  
"HOEEE!! I CAN'T BREATHE, LI-CHAN!" Sakura gasped, her eyes almost popping out. Meiling let her go and looked at Syaoran, "WAH! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"  
  
They all laughed and talked on their way to homeroom [[A/N they're all in the same homeroom... you get a surprise soon...hehehe]]. "SAKURA-CHAN, LOOK WHO I MET!" Tomoyo's voice rang.  
  
"She met Eriol-kun," Syaoran muttered, glaring at an in eminent object. Sakura chuckled and nudged him on the arm.  
  
"Shall we play matchmaker again? So we can get these two out of our hair?" Sakura asked, nudging him more.  
  
Syaoran thought about it... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Age 6 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WAH!" Sakura wailed excitedly as she ran over to Syaoran.  
  
"What is it this time?" He asked, holding her as she rammed her body into his.  
  
"I GOT A REALLY GOOD PLAN! To get Shiriru out of my LIFE!" She said, jumping up and down.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened and he smiled from ear to ear. "WOW! TELL ME!"  
  
"Well... she likes Jireku. You know, that kid who can play basketball?" Sakura stated, pointing one finger in the air [[somewhat like Takashi when he'd lie]].  
  
"Don't remind me," Syaoran muttered, glaring at Jireku, who was far off into the midst of the basketball court. "Yeah well, he likes her back. SO, I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE THE LIBERTY OF SETTING THEM UP!! So you can play your sports in peace and so that I can... LIVE IN PEACE!!" She said excitedly, twirling Syaoran around.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Syaoran said hesitantly, "How are we going to do this?"  
  
Sakura stopped twirling and looked around... "I don't know! Aw man!"  
  
Syaoran looked around, "Hey! A nadeshiko garden! Didn't your mom and dad first meet there too? Your dad told us a story about that."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and sparkled up as she hugged Syaoran for his more than brilliant plan. "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" She wailed, squeezing him with all her might. "CAN'T BREATHE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* to the present ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Ah, good times," Syaoran reminisced, as he walked with Sakura into the classroom. Sakura laughed slightly, catching sight of Tomoyo and Eriol flirting with each other.  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun! Kinomoto-san!" Eriol greeted, extending a hand to Sakura, "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm on the track team... and I play piano for the school choir ensemble."  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan drives me insane with always playing your CDs," she said meekly, and yet with a confident twist to it.  
  
Eriol laughed, "Yeah, my family is really musical. We own a record company. Lens Records." Tomoyo stared at him dreamily next to him as he talked about his family.  
  
"Yo! Tomoyo?! Dang, she's out," Sakura stated, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
Eriol looked back at Tomoyo, "She's really pretty. I bet most of the guys in this school would go crazy for her." Sakura looked at him and smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, well... A lot of boys back at our old school liked her a lot. I acted as a body guard for her while they tried to hit on her during lunch or free period," she said, "I guess that's ONE reason why I'm her friend."  
  
Syaoran looked at her in concern as she spoke about her past 7 years without him. Bullies? Body guard? Fights? What happened to her?  
  
"Well, you seemed to have an adventurous time in Tokyo, Kinomoto-san," Eriol said, stroking his chin in thought [[A/N I find this that rather funny]]. He studied her face as she looked at her hands ominously.  
  
"I don't find it an adventure. I think of it rather a NIGHTMARE.  
  
Sakura looked down at her covered hands, "Yeah... well to me, it was more of just a normal everyday thing. You get used to it after a week or two." She observed the embroidered stitching of her Chinese name.  
  
"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN, PEOPLE!" the teacher yelled over the class. They all sat down in their desks and the teacher looked to Tomoyo and Sakura. "We have two new students in our class, this year! Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
The two girls stood up in front of the class and looked straight ahead. Tomoyo stepped forward first and smiled.  
  
"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm 14 years old and I work as a model and a clothes designer for my family's clothing company. My best friend is Sakura- chan! We are both from Tokyo. Oh! And we sing as well," She stated sweetly.  
  
Sakura stepped up and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. APPARENTLY, Tomoyo-chan didn't explain to you who we REALLY are. I'm also 14 years old, but I don't work yet. I play electric and acoustic guitar. My father was a pastor but is now a missionary. Right now, he's at home preparing his trip to Tonga. Currently, Tomoyo is searching for a record company to sponsor her for her talent. As for me, I plan to live life as normal as possible. I think you recognize me now, right?"  
  
The class was silent and Tomoyo was calm and had her typical smile on her face. Syaoran looked at her again. This was the same Sakura he knew ever since. Always tough to handle. But it was funny and ironic though... He was the only one she ever really trusted that was out of her family.  
  
"A-Arigato, Kinomoto and Daidouji... anyway, welcome to high school students! I am your teacher, Ms. Akizuki!" She exclaimed.  
  
The day passed by quickly...  
  
:x: Lunch :x:  
  
Sakura was getting her salad from the lunch line while the other students bustled around the cafeteria, talking to their friends, other new students and/or their significant others.  
  
"$1.50," The cashier said as she saw the salad in Sakura's hands. She paid and walked over to Tomoyo, who was busily chatting with Eriol. Probably about a record deal, Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
She then spotted Syaoran sitting at an empty part of the table, pretending to be listening intently to their conversation. He glanced to her as she walked towards the table and scooted over to the side so that she could have some room.  
  
"Sakura-chan, guess what?!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly as she sat down next to Syaoran. There was this sparkle in her eyes that insinuated something "fantastic".  
  
"Oh, let me guess. You got a record deal, right?" Sakura said blandly. Tomoyo nodded and began to ramble about being a future superstar. Once again, this day will just KEEP on getting better, Sakura thought as she abruptly stood up.  
  
"Sakura-san, where are you going?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm going to eat outside. I need some fresh air and some guitar space," She replied, grabbing her salad, fork, and guitar case.  
  
Syaoran looked after her and glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol who were busy chatting away. "I'm going, too. Ja matta!" he called as he raced to get to Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Court Yard *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura found a bench beside a cherry blossom tree and sat on the table top. Girls who passed by her made remarks on what she wore and her guitar case. Of course, she paid no heed to them and opened the case of her salad. Smiling in satisfaction, stabbed a leaf of lettuce with her fork and brought it to her mouth. Better salad than Tokyo's, no doubt about that, She reminisced as she chewed on the leaf.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he approached her. She had finished her salad and was getting ready to take her guitar out.  
  
"Yeah," She stated plainly, pulling the guitar out if its case. She thought about a song to play as Syaoran sat next to her on the tabletop.  
  
"Do you know 'For the Moments I Feel Faint' by Relient K?" He asked, looking her in the eyes again. Something about her. I know she's hiding something from me, he thought as he watched her nodding her head as she began to play it. And to Syaoran's biggest surprise, she also started to sing it, too.  
  
â«Am I at the point of no improvement?  
  
What of the death I still dwell in?  
  
I try to excel, but I feel no movement.  
  
Can I be free of this unreleasable sin?  
  
Never underestimate my Jesus.  
  
You're telling me that there's no hope.  
  
I'm telling you your wrong.  
  
Never underestimate my Jesus  
  
When the world around you crumbles  
  
He will be strong, He will be strong  
  
I throw up my hands  
  
"Oh, the impossibilities"  
  
Frustrated and tired  
  
Where do I go from here?  
  
Now I'm searching for the confidence I've lost so willingly  
  
Overcoming these obstacles is overcoming my fear  
  
I think I can't, I think I can't  
  
But I think you can, I think you can  
  
I think I can't, I think I can't  
  
But I think you can, I think you can  
  
Gather my insufficiencies and  
  
place them in your hands, place them in your hands, place them in your hands â«  
  
As she ended the song, she found Syaoran sitting on the seat of the bench, burying his head within his arms, caving his face from her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you sang like that? THAT WAS INSANE, MAN!" He yelled, muffled by his body.  
  
Sakura lifted his head from his arms and smiled at him. It was a mere memory that shot him as she smiled like that again. It had only lasted a second as he flashbacked her smiling the same way when she was younger. He shook his head, as if that possibility was impossible. Nothing in the world could ever do that...  
  
Or could it?  
  
A/N:: woot woot!!! How was that? Sorry it came late =(. School... no time... that kind of thing that'd be happening. 


	4. 6 strings, 3 words, and a mind of her ow...

Different From You – Z-ride

A/N – hey! Another chapter!!! Okay. This is going to be somewhat... realistic, shall I say... and sorry for not exactly updating... vacation kills and so does school work and getting ready FOR school...

Disclaimer: I don't OWN ANY characters that belong to CLAMP! Only shiriru, and the other characters that aren't owned by CLAMP. Thank you ::bows and walks away::

Chapter 4: 6 Strings, 3 words, and a Mind of Her Own

It had been 5 days since Sakura had arrived at her new high school. And within those five days, the only one that REALLY wanted to talk to her was the one and only Syaoran.

He had been walking her to school, walking with her to classes, walking with her to lunch, and walking her home. He felt like the old times were revived with every single breath she took whenever they were together. Even though he knew that was a really sappy thought, he couldn't stop feeling that way.

She was surprising him more and more everyday...

"Kinomoto-san, what is the answer to number 25?" Ms. Akizuki asked, flipping her long brown hair.

It was math class, and Syaoran had dreaded for the teacher to ask Sakura any of those horrid requests. Sakura had never been good at math, he remembered. She was HORRIBLE at it. She couldn't stand it when she was younger...

"Uh... x equals 24," Sakura answered flatly, placing her chin into her hand. Syaoran checked his paper and widened his eyes. _She's right?!. _

Ms. Akizuki confirmed that she was correct, and moved on to the rest of the text book page.

Syaoran leaned in to Sakura and whispered, "You're good at math now?" Sakura stifled a laugh as she looked at Syaoran. She got in his face and whispered, "YEP! SURPRISE!"

The bell rang and the two got up from their seats just in time to catch Tomoyo and Eriol together, making plans. "So I'll pick you up on Friday?" He suggested, running a hand through his midnight blue hair. Tomoyo blushed and smiled, nodding as she watched him walk out into the hall.

"OH MY GOSH, SAKURA!! I HAVE A DATE WITH ERIOL-SAN!!! AAAH!" Tomoyo squealed, jumping up and down. Sakura rolled her eyes and zipped up the large pocket on her guitar case that carried her books and folders. She went out into the hall, too, disappearing into the crowd [barely].

Tomoyo sighed and closed her books, "Same old Sakura-chan." She said. Syaoran looked at her in confusion and gestured with his hands what she meant. "DUH, she's never been on a date! I mean, no one likes her. Unlike me! Where boys would love to have me as their girlfriend [A/N Sorry Tomoyo fans, but personally, I'd like her to be a snob here.]." Syaoran thought for a moment and walked out off to Sakura's locker, where he knew she'd be.

Sakura was getting her books for the next classes after her lunch period when Syaoran came by. "Well, she's got another date. Except this time, it's an uptown boy and not a backstreet boy," Sakura said, laughing as she slammed her locker shut and put the text books into her guitar case pocket.

Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he watched her ascend from the ground, "Can I ask you something?" Sakura looked at him and shrugged, "You kinda did!" Syaoran smiled and shook his head, "Well, do you want to go on a date Friday night?" Sakura laughed and fell to the floor.

Syaoran looked at her, dumbfounded. "What? Can't I take my best friend out?" Sakura stopped laughing and began giggling instead. "Sorry, I never thought you'd ask me that. I mean, you and I have known each other for a LONG time, and then all of the sudden you ask me out on a date! AHAHA!" She laughed once more. Syaoran exasperatedly, ruffled her hair as they walked outside to the bench they usually go to.

"Syaoran? Since when did the popular kids sit at our table?" Sakura asked, staring at the popular group that sat all over the table, timidly. Syaoran looked at her eyes and how they shown with intimidation.

Sakura sighed and walked over to another cherry blossom tree, secluded from the other places. She sat on the cold ground, laying her bento box out in front of her. She and Syaoran took turns bringing homemade lunches, and it was her turn to bring it.

"Ooh! CALIFORNIA ROLLS AND LUMPIA!!!" Syaoran exclaimed, drooling as he watched her open the package wrap. Sakura smiled again, the sun shining between the petals and leaves onto them. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE DAD KNOWS WHERE TO FIND THIS REALLY GOOD FILIPINO FOOD!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed grabbing a handful of lumpia and stuffing it into his mouth.

Sakura's eyes shrunk as she watched him pop each lumpia into his mouth. "You're welcome.... And yes," Sakura said, looking away from Syaoran, getting her guitar out. Syaoran stopped eating and, with his cheeks puffed up with food, said, "WHAT? Y-YOU SAY YES!? SCORE!!!"

Sakura took out her guitar. She began to sing and play "Promises by Lillix" as other people began to walk passed.

its been another day thinking what could have been  
it gets so hard  
but its not what it seems  
what i wanted to be  
did i try to hard

Some couples started to pass by and stare at her, plucking the strings as she made music. Syaoran watched her and he chewed on the lump of food at the side of his cheek. _Describe her in 3 words _was what popped up into his mind as he remembered a conversation with Eriol the day before

Day Before

"Syaoran, you've been distant lately. What's up?" Eriol asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been with Sakura-chan while you've been with Daidouji-san. Apparently, I'm the ONLY one who realizes that she has feelings," Syaoran retorted, solving a multi-step equation.

"Sakura-san? Why her? Why aren't you with the other kids that _count_?" Eriol asked, sitting at the computer table, turning on the PC.

"She **does **count. If you actually took the time from _flirting_ to get to know her, I think you'd agree with me," Syaoran boldly said, closing the Algebra book

then i hoped for something much more  
just before this youll have to  
  
promise  
we wont fall apart  
promise  
this right from the start  
promise  
on heaven that you won't make believe  
yeah e yeah e yeah  
promise  
me

"Agree with you? ON SAKURA-SAN? I think we BOTH know that she's a _little_ weird. Totally different from the **other** girls," Eriol chuckled, typing up an essay that was assigned.

Syaoran looked at him angrily and dropped his papers, "Listen, I **know** she's different! That's why I think of her differently that anyone. You're different too! You're a piano geek with a seriously high GPA!"

"Yeah, you're right that we're all different and stuff. But she holds something MORE than just being different. Describe her in 3 words by Friday. You've got at least... 5 days," Eriol demanded, typing away as if the keyboard was his piano.

"That's easy! I'll give you 3 words right now! Uh... let's see... Caring... Loving... Friendly! HA!! THERE!!" Syaoran exclaimed in triumph.

"Not like those. **3 words that _no one_ would _ever_ say to her.**" Eriol said, silently, evilly cackling.

Syaoran thought for a moment. He hadn't a clue what to say. And it was obvious that he, himself, didn't know what to say about Sakura.

Back to the present

-i dont understand what i did wrong  
when the problem was you  
what do i say  
when everything is over  
forget about you  
then i hoped for something much more  
just before this youll have to-

_3 words about Sakura? Eriol must've planned this or something. _

promise  
we wont fall apart  
promise  
this right from the start  
promise  
on heaven that you won't make believe  
yeah e yeah e yeah  
promise me

"That's Kinomoto, right? She can play, man," a passerby commented. Syaoran glared at him and threatened him with his eyes. The guy walked away, looking back and Sakura and Syaoran before heading to another table. _This morning you thought she was a loser, why now do you think that she's good?_

"Syaoran?" Sakura called, ending the song early. He looked to her and saw the confusion in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked picking at her guitar strings to make a totally different, but beautiful song.

"Nothing, I was just glaring at some people that... Never mind," He replied, scratching the back of his head. It was uncomfortable to talk to someone about something she shouldn't know.

Sakura didn't believe him. It was just another scenario where he's just trying to hide something. But if it's something he's uncomfortable with, then she wouldn't try to get it out of him. She'd respect his space and keep her distance if he needed it.

"Okay," She replied, getting back to playing her guitar. Syaoran looked at her again. And for the first time in his life, he saw how beautiful she was. It was weird, he assumed, thinking your best friend since... forever was beautiful. He shook his head furiously. He shouldn't be thinking those things about her. But now he had the first word to describe her.

_Beautiful_

The bell rang and the two packed up their belongings and headed for class. "Can't be late for our music elective..." Sakura said with much anticipation. Syaoran growled and chased after her.

"YOU SIGNED US BOTH UP!!! WITHOUT MY CONSENT!!!!!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Music Class-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello. I'm you're music teacher, Miss Yamashiro. I'll be helping you discover you're musical abilities! Now... my first questions for you all are... Do any of you play any instruments?" the teacher greeted, as she watched the class take their seats on the floor.

Hands were raise and they were usually girls that she recognized from the Tomoeda Middle School. One, however, was highly decorated with rings and the wrist attached to it was ornamented with countless bracelets.

"Umm... Miss Kinomoto, I presume?" She called, pointing her out from the pack of raised hands. She gestured her to come to the front of the classroom and present to the class what musical talent she had.

"I play the guitar..." she said, looking at the back of the room, which was covered with posters of classical musicians and past school drama and music productions. She heard other girls snicker at her answer and intimidation. Ms. Yamashiro nodded and tried to stifle a laugh as well.

"I see, Ms. Kinomoto, do you have a sample of your talent?" She asked, gesturing to her guitar in the back with Syaoran. She nodded and went back to get her guitar. She sat on a stool in the front of the class and played.

Everyone just watched her as she slipped into her own world with her music. She glanced at Syaoran in the back, who was smiling as she played. They both new what song she was playing; For the Moments I Feel Faint by Relient K. Their favorite song because it spoke to them well. Ever since Syaoran started to become a Christian, he got interested in the music, and this song was the first thing that he had ever loved...

[A/N] TBC!!!! Sorry I was so late and all... I'm too preoccupied all the time. Review please!


End file.
